


Lethargy

by SaliAnon



Series: The Shapes of Love [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie has a cold, Gen, Other, Sickfic, V loses their collective shit, humans are terribly inefficient squishy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliAnon/pseuds/SaliAnon
Summary: Eddie comes down with a cold. V has a minor freak-out. Dan worries about these two idiots.





	Lethargy

****

**Eddie. Eddie wake up.**

Usually he got a more… well,  _ polite _ wasn't really the term, but less demanding wake-up call. Venom's voice seemed louder than normal, echoing in his head until it felt like it was the only thing he could hear.

“Mmmh? M’wake, V. Whassap?” He groaned, running a hand down his face tiredly.

_ God, I feel like shit. Musta caught something. _

**We're** **_dying_ ** **. Your body is reacting abnormally and your lungs are not functioning at their normal capacity.** They informed him, puddling somewhere in the vicinity of his diaphragm and prickling with concern.  **Also, you're producing slime from your nasal cavity. I didn't do** **_anything_ ** **.**

If he didn't feel like laughing would wreck his already sore throat, he would have had a fit at their distressed tone. As it was, they growled in response to the amusement he was feeling.

**Not funny! You die, I die. Plus, I would rather keep you around, you're… interesting.**

“No, no, Vee, it's okay. I'm not dying or anything, it's just a cold. Happens to us humans all the time, it'll be gone in a week or so.” 

His response seemed to calm them, but they shifted to their preferred sulking spot around his stomach, closing off their connection—but not before he got a flash of something unusual from them.

“Venom? What did you do?”

They didn't respond at first, just burbled quietly before an image of his phone flashed through his mind.

**Texted Dan the doctor man. I was concerned, didn't want my host falling out from underneath me.**

Eddie quickly grabbed his phone, unlocking it and reading the texts before bursting into a fit of hoarse laughter.

**Don't laugh, thought you were dying! He is the only doctor who I would not eat, anyways.**

“No, it's- I know, buddy, but maybe next time don't start a conversation with ‘I think Eddie is dying but it's not my fault’. I should probably give him a call, let him know it's fine.”

**Not fine, your metabolism is severely hampered and your senses are dulled. Reaction time is slowed as well, what if someone attacked us? You would be useless in a fight in this state.**

“Well, that's what I have you for, then, huh? You'll make sure nobody gets the jump on us.”

**Of course. I will protect us, like always.**

“Sounds good, Vee. Gimme a minute, just gonna let Dan know we're not actually dying, then breakfast.”

**Bacon and eggs!**

“Sure thing.”


End file.
